


All I See

by everywintersbreath



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Guard Hong Jisoo | Joshua, M/M, Prince Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywintersbreath/pseuds/everywintersbreath
Summary: No matter what his parents do to try and sway him otherwise, the only person Junhui will ever have any interest in marrying is Joshua.





	All I See

**Author's Note:**

> my first junshua woohoooo

He hears the footsteps first, padding along quietly, distinctive as ever.

Junhui tries to hide the small smile that rises on his face as he hears the screen door slide open, looking out at the stars with a manufactured sternness. There’s a moment of silence as the person comes to a halt, likely wearing that cute thinking face that Junhui loves so much as they decide what to say. 

“Prince Junhui,” the voice says finally, gentle and melodic. Junhui fiddles with the end of his sleeve, still staring pointedly at the horizon. “Don’t,” Junhui mutters.

“Jun,” Joshua amends quickly, sounding a tad relieved when the tension drops from Junhui’s shoulders. “You shouldn’t sit out here. You’ll catch a cold.”

“Give me your coat then,” Junhui says somewhat brattily, turning to give Joshua puppy eyes. Joshua laughs softly, finding the display amusing. He’s used to it by now, Junhui always does this when he wants Joshua’s attention. Almost teasingly, he slips out of the jacket of his guard uniform, achingly slow. Junhui just stares until he’s done, shivering as he drapes the article around Junhui’s bare shoulders.

The action isn’t missed by Joshua, who regards him with a mix of concern and amusement. “I can’t protect you from illness, you know. Try to be a little more careful at least.”

Junhui feels his heart soar at the concern in Joshua’s voice, immediately stifling it. There’s no way Joshua means in it the way he wants him to. Joshua’s just doing his job as Junhui’s bodyguard. “Maybe I want to get sick,” Junhui mumbles into the fabric of Joshua’s coat, pulling it around in front of his face. It smells nice, like citrus and good memories.

“Jun,” Joshua scolds, worry evident in his tone. “Don’t talk that way.”

“It’s not like it matters what I want anyway,” Junhui says bitterly, burying his face in the jacket. He hears Joshua repeat his name again, quieter, a warning. Junhui chooses to ignore it, trying to hide how choked up he’s getting. “I don’t want to marry him, Josh. I can’t do it. I can’t.”

Joshua’s arms are around him then, so soft and comforting. They’re all Junhui wants, all that he needs. He wants to be in Joshua’s embrace, not the embrace of the man that Junhui’s parents have decided he will marry. “I’m sorry,” Joshua practically whispers, stroking Junhui’s hair. It’s unfair, Junhui thinks, that Joshua can have this effect on him and not even realize it. 

They sit there for some time, Junhui getting Joshua’s jacket completely soaked. Eventually, Joshua lets go, looking up at the horizon. “Hey, Junhui,” he starts quietly. Junhui looks up at the use of his full name, following Joshua’s hand. “Make a wish,” Joshua says gently, pointing at the star that shoots through the horizon.

Junhui doesn’t even have to think about what to wish for.

 

<~>

It’s two days before the wedding when Junhui does it.

He’s sitting in his chambers on the edge of his bed, dressed fully in the robes for the wedding. The fitting ended fifteen minutes ago but he can’t bring himself to get up and change, fists clenched in his lap. 

“You look beautiful,” Joshua comments, slipping in through the door. “As usual.”

Junhui looks up at him, reveling in the way that Joshua’s eyes roam over him. He knows he’s attractive but Joshua’s validation is the only validation that matters to him. “Thanks,” Junhui says, so quiet it’s barely audible. 

Joshua walks over, sitting down at his side, the bed dipping down under both of their weight. “I don’t like seeing you this sad,” he says after a moment, eyes hooded. “I miss the Jun that used to sing in the gardens out of euphoria.”

Junhui chuckles mirthlessly, staring down at his hands. “He’s gone,” he mumbles, feeling Joshua’s eyes back on him. He looks up, meeting his gaze. Joshua’s face is so close, mere inches away. It would be easy, so easy. Junhui swallows, the temptation so intense that he gives in, leaning forward and pressing his lips into Joshua’s equally soft ones.

Joshua doesn’t push him away immediately, only breaking apart after a few seconds, his eyes blown wide. “Junhui!” He exclaims in a whisper-shout, gaze darting from the closed door of the bedroom back to Junhui’s face. “I’m in love with you,” Junhui says, voice small and insecure, his fingers curling and uncurling in the sheets of the bed. “We can’t,” Joshua replies. “I can’t, I-”

“I don’t care,” Junhui spits. “Just tell me how you feel, please.”

“I’m not allowed to love you, Junhui,” Joshua says brokenly, eyes roaming over Junhui’s face. “You’re not mine to love.”

“I don’t care!” Junhui repeats, loud now. Joshua jolts a bit at the exclamation, glancing once more towards the door. “We can run away,” Junhui suggests in a whisper, one hand tentatively reaching out to cover Joshua’s. When Joshua doesn’t pull away, he intertwines their fingers. “We can find a nice little house in the mountains, we can even have a vegetable garden.”

Joshua sucks in a breath, meeting Junhui’s eyes. “God, Junhui,” he starts, building up the courage to speak. “I’ve liked you forever.”

Junhui beams at him, all teeth and gums. “Then there’s no problem.”

Joshua sputters a bit, mouth opening and closing. Junhui leans in, mouth up against his ear. “Meet me here later tonight,” he croons. Joshua flushes red but nods, his expression determined. “It’s a promise,”

<~>

Joshua’s jaw drops open as he enters the room, one hand reaching behind him to lock the door when he sees Junhui. “Hi,” Junhui murmurs shyly, self-conscious in the scanty robes. “These were supposed to be for my honeymoon.”

Joshua’s face contorts at that, annoyed at the thought of someone else seeing Junhui like this. He walks forwards, shedding his jacket. “You look gorgeous,” he compliments, moving to hold Junhui’s face between his hands. “So perfect.”

Junhui blushes at the compliment, his lips curving into a little catlike smile. “Not as perfect as you.” Joshua rolls his eyes, unable to help the laugh that creeps up. “Oh hush.”

Junhui giggles, lifting his hands to play with the cords of Joshua’s shirt. He undoes the top button, receiving a huff from Joshua. “Naughty,” he says jokingly, flicking at Junhui’s forehead. Junhui whines, continuing on anyway. Joshua holds his arms out to make it easier for Junhui to pull off the shirt, snickering when Junhui slaps at him. It’s more awkward than they had expected, but there’s something magical about the experience anyway, especially when Junhui reaches up one hand and places it against Joshua’s abdomen wonderingly. Joshua draws in a short breath, smiling at the other and leaning in to peck at his forehead. 

Within minutes, all of their clothes are scattered on the floor and Joshua is pressed against Junhui on the bed, one finger inside. Junhui’s especially whiny like this, squirming and moaning every time that Joshua so much as breathes. Joshua runs a hand across his chest soothingly, mouthing at his neck to try and distract him, waiting until Junhui settles down to add another. 

“Joshhhh,” Junhui whines, pretty eyes blinking up at him under long eyelashes. “Hm?” Joshua hums, kissing at the corner of his lips. “It’s-” Junhui chokes out with a moan, eyes fluttering back behind his eyelids. “You’re doing wonderfully, darling,” Joshua murmurs, running his free hand through Junhui’s hair as he moves his finger back to the spot that had elicited such a reaction. 

Junhui cries out, wiggling. “Another, I’m ready, please!”

“Okay,” Joshua whispers, slipping in a third as Junhui sighs with pleasure, his brows drawn together. It’s cute, such an innocent expression considering what they’re doing. Joshua stretches and scissors, gentle as ever. He waits until Junhui is begging and begging to remove his fingers, swallowing. 

“Ready?” He asks, receiving an eager nod from Junhui. He starts to slip inside, nearly choking at how good it feels. Junhui is tight and warm, perfect. It takes all of the self-control that Joshua has to not just push inside further, taking it extremely slow to make sure his pretty prince doesn’t get hurt. 

Junhui’s expressions are an absolute joy, his little whines music to Joshua’s ears. “Okay?” Joshua asks in concern, getting a cute little nod in return. “Mm. Start moving.”

Joshua obliges, because how can he deny Junhui anything? He groans in pleasure, feeling Junhui all around him. “God,” he growls beside Junhui’s ears, hand possessive on the other man’s back and shoulder. “I’ve thought about this for so long.”

Junhui visibly shudders at that, the motion going right through to Joshua. “You can’t just say that!” Junhui protests, hiccuping. Joshua grins, pressing their lips together. “I definitely can, sweetheart,” he murmurs, reveling in the reaction that the pet name gets. 

After a while, there’s no longer any semblance of conversation, only wet sounds and moaning, broken whines coming from Junhui’s lips. When they cum, they do it together, Joshua inside of Junhui, possessive. Junhui lays there on the bed, looking up at him innocently through exhausted eyes, so sweet and pliant as Joshua cleans him up gently. 

“Get some rest,” Joshua murmurs, pushing Junhui back against the pillows of the bed. Junhui follows his order, eyes fluttering shut. Joshua smiles incredibly fondly. There’s no one that he would rather give his life up for.

<~>

They leave in the middle of the night, Junhui leaning against Joshua for support, both of their knapsacks on the shoulders of the guard. 

No one sees them go.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they find a little cabin up in the mountains and adopt sixteen rabbits together and feed them carrots from their vegetable garden 
> 
> thank u for reading!!! <3
> 
> im not very experienced at writing smut so sorry for any cringe
> 
> feedback appreciated


End file.
